The First Fight (Part 1)
The First Fight (Part 1) is the first episode of the first season of Gumball Final Fantasy. Plot Dr. Budur tries to take over Elmore, but the gang comes and tries to stop him. Characters Gumball: Jacob Hopkins Darwin: Terrell Ransom Jr. Mabel: Bridgit Mendler Martha: Christine Levant Cobby: Gordon McGale Beckie: Alyson Stoner Conny: Doug Erholtz Lilly: Ariel Winter Anais: Tara Strong Cobby Jr.: Amy Palant Purriana: Ariana Grande Andy: Nicky Jones Caroline: Grey DeLisle-Griffin Monica: Jessica McDonald Billy: Shaun Fleming Chris Redfield: Roger Craig Smith Jill Valentine: Patricia Ja Lee Lexy: Angela Winfred Dr.Budur: Jim Cummings Eloisa Wilkes: Idina Menzel Ninja Kluzte Kats 1: Dee Bradley Baker Ninja Klutze Kats 2: Dan Green Ninja Klutze Kats 3: Kate Higgins Sumokis: Tara Strong and Cree Summer Jake: unknown Volt: unknown Doug: unknown Rayona: Debby Ryan. Transcript Intro (Episode Starts.) ??????: Hehehehe....You thought that if you would get back together, you would defeat me? Oh man! That's just something! (Gets a remote.) ??????: If you think you can defeat me by working together, then so be it! You guys just don't know when to give up.... (?????? presses a button, that turns on a giant robot.) ??????: Soon, Elmore will be mine, and you guys, will be my slaves! You don't even know whats coming...,. (Shows a picture of the Wattersons being blown up by a giant bullet. ??????: Hehehehehe.... (Theme song) Prepairing the clubhouse (After the theme song, Martha and Darwin are building a clubhouse, while Anais, Cobby Jr. And Lilly are watching ) Lilly: We don't get what are you two doing. Darwin: We're building a clubhouse so that we can have meetings. Cobby Jr.: And do we have weapons in it? Martha: Yeah... By the way, where's Beckie? She said that she'd come and help me with the house decorations. Darwin: I wonder where she is now. (The scene translates with cherry tree flowers while "Zelda's Lullaby" plays in the background. Beckie is seen staying under a a cherry tree and pink flowers falls down from the tree.) Beckie: (writes on her diary) "Dear diary, I wonder how many planets and galaxies are out there and how did really planet Earth be like this then before? I maybe can search it very soon with my friends and others. With love, Rebecca. (A flower falls down in her hair and she giggles. Then Pac appears and barks happily) Hi there Pac, what's up? Pac: (barks and runs away) Beckie: (gasps) Oh my gosh! I almost forgot that I must help Martha and Darwin! Oh no. (runs away) Wait for me! (back to Martha and Darwin) Darwin: Si, it's almost done now! Beckie: (runs to them) Martha: Beckie! What have ya' been?! Beckie: (pants) Sorry for lating, I forgot the time. Darwin: Actually, you're not late yet. You can help me with the house decorations. Beckie: Now I got it... Well, let's go in and do it. (goes in with Darwin) Mabel: (comes with an injured Sumoki) Hi, Martha! Martha: Oh hi, Mabs! No, I didn't forgot that I'd to build a house to the Sumokis. Mabel: Good. Remember this. Fire Sumokis are weak for wet and areas for water, so you must build a little house near the vulcano, beacuse they're born there and they must stay here when they are pregnant, Aqua Sumokis must live next to a beach or a ocean, Earth Sumokis don't like loud sounds and must live under the earth and- Martha: (while Mabel talks) Aaauurgh! (Holds her ears) Mabel: - Nature Sumoki must live in the forest and with their family and Cyber Sumoki live like a human home and Sport Sumokis need to have training stuff when they get a home and Air Sumokis live high up on the trees and Shapeshift Sumokis need to have mirrors on their house so they can know eachoters and Eletric Sumokis must have so much eletricity in the house as possible. Anais: (who have listen to Mabel all this time and have write all the things on a paper) Here ya go! (gives it to Martha and goes away) Martha: Why the life must be so cruel?! Anais: How did you knew all these things? Mabel: Eh...Ina. I got to heal this poor Fire Sumoki. Martha has to build the Sumokis' houses Martha: (builds a sport Sumoki home and she is very angry) Why must I do everything?! Because I'm the second oldest, but it doesn't mean I MUST do the work for them! (Done with the house ) Finally. Only eight left to go. Mabel: (comes in) Oh, you're done. Great! Martha: Say't again. Why're we doin' this? Mabel: Because today we'll do the new team and we'll pick a leader. So , continue working. (goes away) Martha: 'Key. It's just some work. (Starts laughing hystericaly, but she then starts crying loudly) WHY WHY WHYYY!?!? (Montage in which Martha builds Sumokis houses. First, she builds the Fire Sumokis' house and Martha's tail gets fire.) Martha: Ooow! Hot, hot, HOT! (runs into the water) Aaah... Better. (In the Next scene, she buils the Cyber Sumokis' house and later she builds the Aqua Sumokis' house and some Aqua Sumokis push her into the water.) Martha: AAAAAH! (Falls into the water and gets very wet) Lilly, Anais and Cobby Jr.: (Passes by and sees Martha and they start to laugh loudly) Martha: (Gets angry and shapeshifts into a Medusa-like monster) ROOAAAR!!! Lilly, Anais and Cobby Jr.: AAAAAH!!! (run away) Martha: (shapeshift back and looks angry at the Aqua Sumokis who pushed her) Aqua Sumokis: (scared, waves and smiles worried and runs away) (Shows that she's building a Nature Sumokis' house and the Nature Sumokis start beating her. Later, she's building Air Sumokis' house and she falls down from the tree. Later, builds the Eletric Sumokis' house and she uses much energy and the whole house gets electrocuted. Lexy and Monica appear.) Martha: Eeuurgh...(Shows she has a afro after what happend) Lexy and Monica: (Try to hold their laughs in, but end up cracking up at Martha's afro.) Martha: (Looks angry at them and shapeshift into Medusa monster) ROOOAAAAR!!! Lexy and Monica: (shut up and runs away ) (Later, Martha is shown building shapeshifters' home and meets a Shapeshift Sumoki) Martha: Oh, hey. I hope you're gonna beat me up or somethin'. Sumoki: What do ya' mean? You were GREAT. I've watched you all this time! Martha: (flattered) Ah, finally some respect. I'm Martha and I got some shapeshiftin' powers. And you're gonna be named... Taco! Taco: I like this name! (Later, Martha, with Taco, are underground and build Rock Sumokis' house Martha: Nails. (Taco gives Martha nails) Hammer. (Taco gives her a hammer) Drill. (Taco gives Martha a drill) Wiper. (Taco wipes her forehead) And last, wrench. (Taco gives her a wrench) Finally! It's Done. I'm done with everything now. (falls asleep) (At the clubhouse, Mabel arrived to Martha) Mabel: There you are! Have you build every house now? Martha: (wakes up) Huh... Heh what? Oh, yeah... Houses. They're done. Mabel: Great! We should go in now, because the meeting starts in four minutes. Anais: (runs with Lilly and Cobby Jr.) Come on! Let's go in! Mabel and Martha: (go in with the others) Meeting! (At the clubhouse; everyone are talking) Gumball: Guys, now... I'm the leader! (everyone cheers) Martha: Then, who's the co-leader? Gumball: What? Martha: Co-leader. You've said that I'll be a co-leader. (then beggy and fast) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEASE!!! I'll be the best co-leader you've ever seen. PLEEEE- Gumball: OK... But you promise to be responsable, whatever this word means? Anyway, what does "responsable" ever mean?!? Cobby: It means to be mature. Martha: I'll be repersable... Re-res-pono-sable. Repond-sable. Rem-pono-no-no-no.... Sabel. Resosable. Cobby: You even dunno what this word is written, huh? Martha: I don't wanna hear! As a co-leader, I co-propose to go... somewhere to do... somethin'! (smiles awkwardly) Mabel: You already show co-leadership, Martha! I'm actually glad I'm not a leader. I'll turn it worse. Very, very worse. Martha: Taco? Mabel: Eh, nothing. Want some pizza? Sumoki Impressed (At the cherry tree Beckie sat; Mabel is sitting down) Mabel: I'm somewhat sad that I wasn't chosen as a leader... But, it's better like that! I mean, Martha deserves it more. She's older, she built the Sumokis' houses... and... That's what I can say about her. So far. (silence) Oh man, this is boring. I'm gonna cheer up a bit. (makes a little fireball and throws it in air, then it exploses) Fire Sumoki: (applause) That was good! Mabel: Really? I'm surprised, even that it was a little trick I learned sometime ago! Hey, I'll name you...Pyra. Pyra: Wow, it's so cute! Thanks for healing me after I fell on water. Mabel: (giggles) Thanks! I was going to use my ray arrow. So, do you have a power? Pyra: I'll show you, to the volcano! Pyra's Powers and Gang Impressed (again) (At the volcano; Mabel is walking on fire) Pyra: Here's my power! (makes a volcano erupt) Mabel: Ooh! Cool! Hey, can you- (Then, the gang surround around the volcano) Caroline: Uh, what's that rackets? Mabel: Nothing! Just my new Sumoki showing its power. Pyra: "Her". I'm a girl. Mabel: Her power. Martha: Well, can we come up there? Mabel: Fine! (Then, the gang climbs up) (At a while, the gang are exhausted) Mabel: We're over here! The gang: (Sighs, then their feet burns) Mabel: Sorry about that. Martha: Well, aren't you gonna show us?! Mabel: Of course! Pyra? (Pyra erupt a vulcano) The gang: Woow.. Mabel: Impressing, isn't it? Martha: It was... Cool! Mabel: Pyra, can you show us you can more things? Pyra: Sure! (shots a fireball and does fire tricks) Flamehammer (Eventually.) ??????: Finally...It's ready to go! Now to see what it can do! Flamehammer, go destroy Elmore! (A door opens to reveal a dog-like robot.) Flamehammer: Arf! Arf! *Panting* ??????: .....Mabye I should've thought this through...oh yeah! I forgot! (Sets Flamehammer's mood setting to mad.) Flamehammer: Grrr.....WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! *Howls* ??????: Good boy! Now sit! Flamehammer: (Sits, cracking the floor.) ??????: Roll over! Flamehammer: (Rolls over, destroying the cave.) ??????: And finally, go destroy the town! Flamehammer: (Roars, and starts to destroy Elmore.) ??????: Hahahaha! Oh, Flamehammer! You've been such a good boy! To me, at least! Hahaha! Return of an old enemy Gumball: So, when I gonna get my weapon? Mabel: Wait... Wait... NOW! (opens a door) Here you all go. (she gives everyone their weapons) Cobby Jr.: Cool! Lilly: But you got powers too. Why do you need weapons when you have powers?!? Beckie: Don't worry, sis, you're gonna find your power one day. Conny: (comes in with a serious face) Cobby: Hey, Conny! What's up? Conny: Well, I think a old enemy we had came back. Caroline: (goes to him) Don't say what I think you're saying! Conny: Yes, I do. Others: (gasps) Purriana: No. Rayona: I can't be. Martha: Who to be? (Rayona whispers to her ear so that viewers won't hear) Who's this guy? Mabel: I... I can't belive it's himself. But here, take this. (gives him a crystal sword) Conny: (takes the sword) Cool! Gumball: There's no time to lose! We need to stop him now! (At Elmore, everything was almost destroyed) the gang: ( runs to Elmore and sees everything is almost destroyed ) Mabel: oh,no! Martha: everything is destroyed! ?????????: hahahahahaha! the gang: ( gasps ) Dr.Budur! Dr.Budur: yes, it is me! And i see that you have meet My little friend flamehammer! Flamehammer: ( growls ) WOOF,WOOF! Cobby Jr., Anais and Lilly: ( screams and hides behind Beckie ) Dr.Budur: so, what are you kids saying? Give me the gems of yours, ( points at Mabel,Purriana,Rayona,Gumball and Martha ) so i can controll Over the world! Rayona: ( brings out her weapon ) in your dreams! ( others brings out Their weapons ) Dr.Budur: fine! If you want so. ( goes to Flamehammer ) Flamehammer, attack! the gang: ( runs and uses their weapons to attack Flamehammer ) Lexy: this gonna be Easy like slicing a bread! ( uses her apron ) Mabel: take this! Pyra, attack! ( Pyra uses Fireball, but Flamehammer is immune at it ) oh no, he is a fire element and he is immune at fire! Flamehammer: ( uses fire breath ) Darwin: ( uses his weapon as a shield and kicks him ) Purriana: eat this, stupid dog! ( uses her water powers ) Flamehammer: ( turns normal and yelps and runs away ) Dr.Budur: hey! Come back here, you fool! ( returns to the gang ) you have deafeted me now, but i come back sooner! ( goes away ) Andy: that Will teach him a lesson! Gumball: yeah, but now the whole Elmore is destroyed! Mabel: what shall we do now?! Beckie: ( looks around With Pac and Pac runs after a thing ) Pac, what is it? ( runs after him and sees it and gasps ) Mabel: ( runs with the others in the gang ) what is it,Rebecca? Beckie: me and Pac found a person! A woman! Purriana: is she alive? Andy: i dont think so. Billy: shh! She is waking up! ?????: ( coughs and wakes up ) w-where am i? Conny: i does not mather now, what is your name? ?????: i-im Eloisa. Eloisa Wilkes. Beckie: ( picks her up ) so, Eloisa. Where are you from? Eloisa: i-im from a land called Keo-( Faints ) Conny: ( takes her from Beckie ) K, she needs our help now! Gumball: ok, we need to go to the clubhouse With her now and get her some help now! others: yeah! ( goes away ) ????: ( commes up With ???? ) ok,ninja Klutze Kats 2 and 3, you saw what happend. Ninja Klutze Kats 2: They took away Eloisa! They need to pay! Ninja Klutze Kats 3: don't be so violent! they are maybe friends, beacuse they Beated down Flammehammer. They are maybe a part of us. Ninja Klutze Kats 1: i agree Ninja Klutze Kats 3, but what are They now? Ninja Klutze Kats 2: we need to search. Come on! ( to himself ) and soon, i Will give one of them a knuckle sandwich! ( They go away for searching ) to be countiniue..... Trivia *Sumokis actually can talk. *Martha's Medusa form is similar to Penny's Medusa form, the only different thing is the color scheme. * Mabel wasn't jealous after Gumball was picked as the leader and Martha as the co-leader. * Despite the fact that Sullvan didn't appear in this episode, Budur's robot bare's a striking resemblence to him. Cultural References *Martha's Afro hair style is a reference to Garnet's hairstyle from "Steven Universe". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dr Budar Episodes